Nunca Mas
by Miss Whiddlesmort
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN OS/ Y juntos, los dos desventurados amantes que esperarían hasta el día en que volvieran a reunirse en el Cielo.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**creative-writing-girl13** _quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _Naunet-inuxkag-_ y a _Sakura_Northman_Cullen _por ser Betas para esta traducción._

Ellos nunca se volverían a besar bajo las estrellas.

Nunca volverían a bailar sin música a orillas de el lago.

Nunca volverían a sentarse en silencio, el acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

No volverían a reír juntos por como Harry había perdido ante Ron en el ajedrez mágico.

Nunca reirían juntos de nuevo.

No volverían hacer bromas ingeniosas.

Nunca se gritarían el uno al otro, otra vez.

Nunca volverían a decir que lo sienten una hora más tarde.

Nunca harían un lío en la cocina mientras tratan de hacer brownies otra vez.

Nunca se volverían a sorprender mutuamente con una nota inesperada o dulces.

El no se sentaría en silencio mientras ella despotrica sobre sus locos amigos.

Él nunca olería su dulce champú de fresa otra vez.

Él no la abrazará en la biblioteca mientras ella lee en silencio otra vez.

El nunca la volvería a besar inesperadamente otra vez.

El no volvería a obligarla a saltarse la escuela (por mucho que protestara) y la llevaría a un lujoso restaurante.

Jamás volvería a golpear a un chico por insultarla.

Ella no volvería a ver su cara otra vez.

Ella nunca se reiría de él cuando tratara de descifrar los malditos aparatos muggles otra vez.

Ella no volvería a ruborizarse cuando el la atrapara bailando su canción favorita.

Ella nunca lo arrastraría para bailar bajo la lluvia de nuevo.

Ella nunca volvería a preocuparse a muerte cuando él hiciera trucos idiotas.

Nunca gritaría de nuevo mientras él la subía a la escoba y volaba alrededor.

Ella no le volvería a golpear en el brazo cuando hiciera un comentario estupido.

Ella nunca lo volvería a besar cuando él hiciera algo dulce.

El no le propondría matrimonio tres años más tarde, mientras la visitaba en la escuela en vacaciones de Navidad.

Ella no lloraría en silencio y susurraría sí.

Él nunca le daría vueltas mientras sus viejos profesores aplaudían en el fondo.

Ellos nunca se besarían apasionadamente delante de todos.

Él nunca seria amenazado (de nuevo) por los mejores amigos de ella.

Ella nunca regañaría a sus amigos cuando lo amenazaran.

Nunca se la llevaría de la escuela por el resto del día para celebrar.

Nunca iría de buena gana con él.

Nunca la miraría fijamente mientras trabajaba en el estudio de su nuevo apartamento, concentrada en muchos planes de boda.

Ella nunca sería capaz de planificar su boda de ensueño.

El nunca llegaría a decir Acepto.

Ella nunca diría acepto al hombre que estaba destinado a estar con ella.

El nunca tendría una noche de bodas.

Ella nunca le diría sobre la nueva adición a su familia un año más tarde.

Él nunca la sorprendería con una nueva casa, amueblada y todo.

Ella nunca lo haría dormir en el sofá cuando el dijera que podía ver a un bulto.

El no perdería la sensación en la mano, cuando ella lo apretara en el parto, gritando que era su culpa entera.

Ella nunca lloraría, cuando presentaran un hijo con el pelo bronce.

Él no la vería traer tres hijos más y luego una hija al mundo.

Ella nunca lo regañaría por ser sobre protector con su única hija, tenía cuatro hermanos mayores para eso.

Nunca vivirían la vida que estaba destinada para ellos.

Nunca vivirían una vida larga y satisfactoria.

Nunca envejecerían juntos.

Ellos nunca verían a sus hijos graduarse de su antigua escuela.

Ellos no verían a sus múltiples nietos.

Nunca se amarían de nuevo.

"Mata al chico". Y la voz siseo. Y cuando la luz verde se dirigió hacia él, sabía lo que iba a suceder, y cada momento que había pasado con su amor llego brillante a su mente.

Y luego, Cedric Diggory ya no existía.

"Llevale mi cuerpo a mis padres, Harry. Y dile a Hermione que la amo." Dijo mientras en su forma transparente se disponía a distraer. Harry asintió y se volteo para correr.

Hermione grito emocionada cuando vio a su novio y mejor amigo aparecer, ambos estaban en el suelo. Sin embargo algo no se sentía bien. Cedric estaba inmóvil. Se llevó las manos a la boca. "¡NO!" -gritó, corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry.

-"Harry él no... no puede ser ... él no es..."-...-Harry asintió con la cabeza y lagrimas cayeron por su rostro.

"Está de vuelta! Voldemort ha vuelto!" Harry gritó. La multitud se quedó sin aliento.

"Mione, Ced dice que te ama." Harry murmuró y luego se derrumbó. Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y se arrodilló frente al amor de su vida. Su mano accidentalmente rozo el bolsillo de su uniforme. Había un bulto dentro e incluso a través de su devastación sentía curiosidad. Lo saco y se encontró con una caja negra de anillo. Un anillo de plata con un zafiro azul incrustada en una piedra amarilla.

"Deberías haber estado en Ravenclaw"

"Bueno, mi color favorito es el azul"

Un trozo de papel blanco estaba debajo de el anillo.

_Mi Querido Cuervo, _

_Hemos estado saliendo desde hace dos años, y he caído completamente enamorado de ti. Honestamente, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, y espero que sientas lo mismo. Un día me voy a casar contigo, y para eso es este anillo. Es un anillo de promesa, es decir, te prometo que algún día nos casaremos. La única razón por la que no estoy proponiendo matrimonio es porque que somos demasiado jóvenes y sé que vas a tener que ayudar a Harry mucho. El zafiro azul es, obviamente, tu color favorito, y por la casa donde deberías haber estado, El amarillo indica que la Casa Hufferpuff, esta "protegiendo" el zafiro. Siempre te protegeré, amor. Tan pronto como se termina este torneo no me voy alejar de tu lado. Nunca olvides que te amo Hermione.  
_  
Con Amor,

Cedric (Tejón)

Ojos grises sin vida contemplando unos ojos cafés dañados.

Ella nunca volvería amar completamente de nuevo por el resto de su vida.

Él siempre cuidaría de ella, su propio ángel guardián.

Y juntos, los dos desventurados amantes que esperarían hasta el día en que volvieran a reunirse en el Cielo.

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
